This invention relates to child safety seats, and more particularly to an apparatus for mounting child safety seats in vehicles.
Child safety seats typically include a tether which is used to anchor the upper portion of the seat to a motor vehicle. During a crash, this tether is placed under tension loads as the vehicle decelerates. These tethers are usually constructed of a material which exhibits stretch, and therefore provides some energy absorption. However, their mounting is typically rigid and therefore absorption is limited to the stretch available in the free length of the tether. Accordingly, there is a need for a tether which offers increased energy absorption in the event of a crash.